In modern motor vehicles, the wheel bearings are usually attached to the chassis via trailing arms (for example suspension control arms). Typically, an auxiliary frame acts to ensure that such trailing arms are flexibly mounted. This type of auxiliary frame, also known as a subframe or axle carrier, is attached to the chassis, for example to the side member of the motor vehicle. The auxiliary frame may be positioned on a different level to the side member in the z-direction, preferably below it. The auxiliary frame can also incorporate other components. For example, the vehicle's engine can be supported by means of a pendulum support.
In some cases, impact absorption or shock-absorbing structures are attached to the auxiliary frame to form an assembly. The assembly formed by the auxiliary frame and the shock-absorbing structure requires enough space in the x-direction of the vehicle for installation. In this design, the auxiliary frame acts as a support for the shock-absorbing element of the shock-absorbing structure. This type of auxiliary frame, with a shock-absorbing structure that points in the direction of the force of impact to be absorbed (crash structure) is already known, for example from DE 103 21 573 A1 or from DE 60 2006 000 566 T2.
These assemblies, comprising an auxiliary frame and a shock-absorbing structure attached in the direction of the impact to be absorbed, are being used to a satisfactory extent. However, in several vehicles, there is only a very limited amount of installation space available in the wheel suspension area, particularly in the x-direction.
To use these types of assemblies in tight installation spaces, either the auxiliary frame and/or the shock-absorbing structure must be shortened in the x-direction of the vehicle. However, this is not always possible, particularly if the individual components have been designed with a specific functionality in mind meeting certain requirements. In addition, it is sometimes considered a disadvantage that these types of assemblies require a considerable number of individual parts, which also has an impact on the weight of such assembled modules.
DE 60 2005 005 973 T2 discloses a motor vehicle cradle with at least one shell made from pressed sheet metal which has a rear edge that is designed to be fitted to a vertical wall of the chassis. Here, at least one section of the rear edge of the shell forms a supporting surface which can come into contact with the vertical wall in the event of a collision. An example embodiment depicts an auxiliary frame with two shells.
DE 10 2006 012 528 A1 discloses a supporting arrangement for a vehicle which comprises an outer support and an inner support arranged in an elongated hollow space. Here, the inner support is shaped by an extruded section which is held on the outer support by screw fastenings and has several internal chambers. The chambers extend vertically and transversely to a longitudinal extension of the outer support, and there are several internal retaining sections for screw fastenings provided in the extruded section part.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.